The Living and the Lost
by YellowTheWriter
Summary: A game of thirty-two in a seemingly innocent place. Why so many of them? Why were they even taken in the first place? And now a bear claims to be their chaperone on the getaway of a lifetime, his paradise on earth, where there's suffering for everyone! (SYOC Closed)
1. Prologue 0-1

**Chapter 0-1**

 **What's Going On?**

* * *

Ugh, my head still hurts. I woke up with a start, but immediately something felt off. I looked around quickly, looking for anything that could harm me. After all, I think I was kidnapped.

 _'Wait a second...'_ I thought, _'wasn't it daytime? How long have I been out?!'_

I pushed those thoughts away quickly, realizing I had shifted on this weird surface I woke up on. It felt smooth and cool to the touch, but almost... airy; like I was laying on a pile of balloons. High above me was a ceiling, almost like I was in some sort of grand building, however, the interior design reminded me more of a storage facility, with the lights attached to girders running along the ceiling. The floor I had woken up on was a soothing blue —darker than the sky but lighter than the ocean— while there were walls almost twice my height! There were four towers in the corners, each yellow with a tall red cone atop it. When I went to touch the towers I had stumbled on the floor, which slightly bounced against my weight, and the towers were made of the same airy material. Three balloons were connected to the front two towers, each one of the primary colors. Tall mesh walls connected the towers together, except for the one, where there seemed to be a partition. After making sure I had all my belongings —a backpack and some trekking poles— I pushed through the partition, hearing the rip of velcro as I emerged out of the odd structure behind me onto a small stair made of the same material. It resembled a castle from the outside, but not like any castle I've seen! It was really colorful, small, and actually intact.

The floors of wherever I was were a weird dark color —greenish brown with speckles of primary colors mixed in— and there were all sorts of tiny structures in the building. I began walking ahead, nervously darting my eyes everywhere, unsure whether I was alone, held captive, or in danger. I wasn't one ready for human interaction yet; I needed some time to calm down. Posters adorned the wall, advertising a food court, a couple stores, and a shopping plaza as I stayed close to the wall, passing a locked metal door that I momentarily tried to enter. Looking behind me, I could still see the castle thing I woke up in tucked in the corner of the room.

Turning a different corner, I found an open area with a reception office embedded in the wall. There were chairs scattered around, with tall windows and a set of front doors that would let sunshine in —or whatever you could call it anyways since the Tragedy did something to the sky. At least, if they weren't blocked off with huge metal plates. Seriously, I should be worried, but I guess this is all just too weird to be afraid, more like be worried at what's coming. Though it's a bit selfish, I didn't want to be alone. I was worried, like someone could come out of nowhere, ready to attack me at a moment's notice. So, rather than perseverate on all of the negative emotions I was feeling, I just pulled my black fiddler's cap blue brim over my face, tuning out the world as I hummed a bit and ran my fingers over the mountain decals on the two side buttons. I need to stay level-headed; I'm an Ultimate after all. **Ivo Schnakenberg** , the **Ultimate Hiker**.

* * *

 **Ivo Schnakenberg**

 **Ultimate Hiker**

* * *

Hello! Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm YellowTheWriter, but you can just call me Yellow! Unless you know me already... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that opening, I'm still not sure if I like it, but I enjoyed writing it! First of all, I better get the cast size out of the way. I have a roster of thirty characters. You heard me right, THIRTY. This is actually an important part of the story, so please don't judge me for that. Well, now it's time to get the rules and form out of the way! By the way, the deadline is currently September 15, however, I will extend it if I did not receive enough characters by the deadline.

 **Update** (September 28): The deadline will be extended to October 31, but may be closed prior or extended past this date. Thank you for your patience!

 **Update Two** (October 31): Now the deadline will be extended to December 8, but, just like previous deadline, the story may be closed before or extended past this date. Again, thank you for your patience!

* * *

 **Rules**

1\. No Mary Sues, Gary Stus, etc.. Just… please don't. That's what my other SYOC was for.

2\. I will only be accepting characters through PM. No exceptions. Review characters ruin a character by exposing them, so no matter how much I love or hate them, they get equal treatment unless they're in a PM. When sending your character, please put their name and the title of the story, like this: "TLATL: [Insert character name but don't send it like this]". Thank you.

3\. I am open to receiving up to four characters per person, with me accepting at most two of them. If I don't get enough characters, I may start accepting up to three per person. No recycled OCs. If you're the type of person to submit the same character to every story you come upon, just leave now. Now, I understand if the character was rejected or the story has died (such as the story being deleted, they never debuted in it, or the story went on permanent hiatus, however, should the character have appeared in another story that later never ended, I'd rather you do a fresh take on them rather than a simple copy-and-paste). Should I find you recycled your OC, they will die. No matter how sweet or nice they are or how much I like them, they shall pay for your crimes with their life.

4\. This story is going to take a long time, so, if I go on a hiatus, that doesn't necessarily mean I'm gone forever. However, should I actually be abandoning the story, I will notify everyone via chapter and the creators via PM to let you know. This is just to let you know you can use your OC again. However, should something happen and I am unable to communicate his message here, someone else should be able to notify you of this story's end.

5\. Please delete the brackets and the text within them, I'd rather not have them clutter up the PM. Plus, have the different parts of the form information be spaced out. Thank you.

6\. Please respect everyone. This includes reviewers, character creators, and everyone else. Should I find you're bullying someone else and you have a character pending, they shall not be accepted. Should they already be accepted, be prepared for them to die. I'm open to constructive criticism, and I appreciate all that I may get. Or stay silent, I just hope you enjoy the story I have to tell.

7\. This story is not first comes first served. I'll be waiting as long as it takes to get good OCs, so take your time!

8\. Have fun! I hope all of you have a nice morning, afternoon, night, day, and life!

* * *

 **Form**

 **Name:** (First name, last name.)

 **Nickname:**

 **Gender:** (I'm open to non-binary characters, but I'm not too sure about writing anything further than that.)

 **Age:** (Preferably 13 to 18, however, I'm open to having older or younger characters, as long as you explain why.)

 **Birthdate:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Blood Type:**

 **Ultimate Talent:** (I'm not completely against canon talents, but no characters like canon characters and happen to have the same talent.)

 **Race:** (Please don't make me explain what different races there are.)

 **Nationality:** (I'm open to characters from around the world, but please keep it to Earth. To specify, this means where they're from.)

 **Appearance:** (Don't overuse your sparkles and rainbows.)

 **Clothing:** (See above.)

 **Personality:** (This is really important, I like details.)

 **Backstory:** (Please think this through. I'M BEGGING YOU.)

 **Likes:** (About three to five.)

 **Dislikes:** (See above.)

 **Hobbies:**

 **Future Aspirations:**

 **Family:** (Please only include those who mattered to your character, for better or worse.)

 **Friends:** (See above.)

 **Why would they die?:** (Explain why they would die in a killing game scenario. And no, I do not sell plot armor. Include motives here.)

 **Why would they kill?:** (Chances are your character would consider murder at least once. Include motives here.)

 **What they like in people:**

 **What they don't like in people:**

 **Romance?:**

 **Fears:** (Everybody has a fear! Or doesn't, I guess...)

 **Innocent Behavior:** (How would your character behave when they're innocent of murder in an investigation, trial, execution, and to an execution?)

 **Guilty Behavior:** (When your character has killed someone, how does your character behave in the investigation, trial, execution, and to an execution?)

 **Reaction to the Killing Game:**

 **Reaction to Being Accused:** (Innocent and guilty.)

 **Quotes:** (At least three, please.)

 **Other:** (Anything you think I missed and you want to include.)

* * *

 **Submissions**

Ultimate Child Prodigy

Ultimate Hunter

Ultimate Private Eye

Ultimate Psychologist

Ultimate Teacher's Aid

Ultimate Courier

Ultimate Antiquarian

Ultimate Shepherdess

Ultimate Bodyguard

Ultimate Photographer

Ultimate Narrator

Ultimate Beauty Vlogger

Ultimate Linguist

Ultimate Cage Fighter

Ultimate Competitive Eater

Ultimate Itamae

Ultimate Groupie

Ultimate Game Developer

Ultimate Basketball Player

Ultimate Hero

Ultimate Sidekick

Ultimate Botanical Illustrator

Ultimate Cryptozoologist

Ultimate Show Host

Ultimate Bowler

Ultimate Blank

Ultimate Ichthyologist

Ultimate Pickle

Ultimate Pumpkin Carver

Ultimate A.I. Communications

Ultimate Advertiser

Ultimate Tarot Reader

Ultimate Egyptologist

Ultimate Mobile App Creator

Ultimate Criminologist

Ultimate Romance Novelist

Ultimate Lyricist

Ultimate Patisserie Chef

Ultimate Harpist

Ultimate Mathematician

Ultimate Villain

Ultimate ?

* * *

Males: 17

Females: 21

Non-binary / Other: 2

Blank: 1

Pickle: 1

* * *

This is my first time writing a good Dangan Ronpa SYOC, so constructive criticism is always appreciated, even a simple read is! So, once again, thank you for checking this story out! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to contact me. I'd be happy to help!


	2. Field Trip Roster

**Thank you everyone for your patience for the roster to be decided. I appreciate every submission that I received! Even if your character was not accepted, I had a tough time narrowing all the submissions I received down to thirty-two. And yes, I added two more students.**

 **And lo and behold, here's the final roster! Once again, thank you to everyone that submitted a character!**

* * *

 **Males**

Ivo Schnakenberg — Ultimate Hiker (YellowTheWriter)

Haruko Kotensai — Ultimate Child Prodigy (Prince PokePersona)

Kagome Kazuki — Ultimate Private Eye (SHSL Coder)

Shinya Kron — Ultimate Psychologist (RioA)

Makari Volkov — Ultimate Cage Fighter (tobi-is-an-artist-too)

Hiroki Tsukada — Ultimate Itamae (Lupus Overkill)

Akito Satou — Ultimate Hero (Abitat Eco)

Ashito Satou — Ultimate Sidekick (Abitat Eco)

Razan Corriveau — Ultimate Show Host (Crimson Spider Lily)

Mosiah Shamoon — Ultimate Egyptologist (Prince PokePersona)

Connor Kane — Ultimate Pumpkin Carver (Orlando Butler)

Jonathan leBlanc — Ultimate Patisserie Chef (Amari-chii)

Toga Aratani — Ultimate Bodyguard (ToonGuy)

Yuichi Aohara — Ultimate Linguist (Glass-Lady-of-the-Opera)

Andrew Gorshkov — Ultimate Romance Novelist (QueenOfChocolateWinx)

 **Females**

Oka Chinen — Ultimate Botanical Illustrator (SpookySnowflake)

Aurelia Ainsworth — Ultimate Antiquarian (PainX65)

Gudrun Voll — Ultimate Shepherdess (TheRoseShadow21)

Azusa Kugeki — Ultimate Competitive Eater (Lupus Overkill)

Bo Casey — Ultimate Cryptozoologist (KISL)

Elizabeth MacDermott — Ultimate Harpist (Glass-Lady-of-the-Opera)

Haruya Kwon — Ultimate Advertiser (Treeja)

Klaudija — Ultimate ? (SanityRequiem)

Alexis Manders — Ultimate Courier (ToonGuy)

Katsuko Iwasaki — Ultimate Criminologist (QueenOfChocolateWinx)

Aria Esposito — Ultimate Groupie (SanityRequiem)

May Fulton — Ultimate Basketball Player (Glass-Lady-of-the-Opera)

Ichika Kagayaku — Ultimate Beauty Vlogger (Prince PokePersona)

Kirika Mitsui — Ultimate Bowler (LupusOverkill)

Sonata Kostelecky — Ultimate Lyricist (SanityRequiem)

Kylie Watanabe — Ultimate Mobile App Creator (QueenOfChocolateWinx)

 **Non-binary**

Tomomi Minami — Ultimate Tarot Reader (AnonChan1)

* * *

 **I hope you'll enjoy the story! I really do appreciate that many of you took some time to review, including the constructive criticism and support, which I'm deeply grateful for. I'll address the reviews next chapter, so, uh, that'll be a thing.**

 **Enjoy the ensuing madness. ;)**


End file.
